


Neon Tinge

by NyteDisaster



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Crushes, M/M, Multi, Pining, Soulmate AU, glowing touch, possible angst, ship mentions, smut probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyteDisaster/pseuds/NyteDisaster
Summary: Love glows.Seriously, it does.DNF Glowing Touch Soulmate au? Yeah, that sounds about right.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 26





	Neon Tinge

**Author's Note:**

> An AU fic inspired by @/boobeardrawws on insta who was inspired by @/acadivs on twitter! 
> 
> First off, before anything, DO NOT SHIP THE REAL PEOPLE! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! I am shipping their personas and they've explicitly stated they are OKAY with their personas being shipped together. If you don't like it, please kindly click away, thank you! <3
> 
> When soulmates are in love, and they come in contact with each other, their skin will reflect where they've been touched. If the love is unreciprocated by one side, there won't be a glow for either soulmate.

A gentle glow filled the space, moonlight was nothing in comparison to the stark marks that stood out against their skin. It wasn’t the easiest thing to accept, but what had been done was something that couldn’t easily be taken back. It was just a matter of how they had ended up like this in the first place. 

His hips were sore and though he couldn’t see a majority of the marks on his skin, he could  _ feel _ the phantom touch of fingers digging in, holding him steady, keeping him secure- 

George felt his cheeks flush as he grimaced, a leg swinging over the side of the bed, fingers digging into the edge of the comforter. He needed a moment to reorient himself, the freshness of deep sleep clinging to him, attempting to coax him back down into the bed. Into the warm arms that were splayed out towards him after his gentle removal. 

A heavy sigh escaped him, fingers rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes before reaching out to grope at the bed stand beside him in search of his glasses. 

He was painfully aware of just how naked he was once he stood, goosebumps lining his skin from the cold of the room. Padding around on his toes, he’d do his best to stay silent, searching in the dark for his clothing. It was embarrassing how far off from the bed his clothes were, each item slipped back onto his form as soon as it was found. 

It was exhausting to have to force his limbs back into his clothes, but he hadn’t meant to do what had been done tonight. It was too easy to get swept up into Dream’s teasing and taunts, but he never could have expected that it was… serious. 

He was serious. 

About all of it, and this night had made it impossibly clear just how far their attraction for each other went. 

There was a stutter in his step as he reached the door of the room, a guilty glance tossed over his shoulder to steal a final moment of Dream’s face. He looked at ease, troubled now with the lack of warmth beside him. He couldn’t bring himself to go back, not now at least. There was a certain status they had to uphold and the fact that there were  _ marks _ left from their night together… It wasn’t the most ideal situation to be in. He’d have to find a way to play it off, and if he knew anything about Dream, he knew that he’d agree with him. 

The only problem George was left to face with now was to head home undetected. He couldn’t imagine hiding the glowing marks would be too difficult, but it was a great matter of  _ when _ they’d fade. 

As he opened the door, he’d jump as Patches worked her way inside, soft fur and a gentle mew greeting him as she slithered against his leg, her steps light as she marched to Dream’s bed and gracefully hopped up onto the edge. 

At the corner, she’d make herself comfortable, coiling herself up into a small loaf, her eyes glinting in the dark as she watched George, licking at her paw for a moment more before resting her head down and letting him be. 

With a shake of his head, he’d let out a breath, halfway out the door before he heard the soft stirring of bed sheets, the mattress’ coils creaking as Dream’s form shifted about. Judging by the weight of it, he had sat up. 

“George?” His voice was soft, gruff, and confused as to where he had gone. 

He could have chosen back to the bed, kiss his eyelids and shush him back to sleep, but there was tension in his shoulders at the thought. It was too tender, too… close. Affection was found between them in subtle remarks and gentle hints. Being so straightforward about it, especially after what he could only describe as a mistake. It just didn’t feel right. 

As badly as he wanted to say something instead of just leaving without a word, his legs were already moving. Out into the hall, down the steps, and past the front door. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that he had left his jacket there, the biting cold of the night clinging to his form. 

By the time he had finally found the safety of his room, he’d find himself rubbing his hands together. Cradling them towards his face, he’d blow warm air against them, the buzzing of his phone startling him. 

He didn’t have the heart to answer, a sinking feeling in his gut giving him the suspicion of who it possibly could be. Too exhausted for it, he’d get himself ready for bed in his own home. Guilt gnawed away at him as he shivered, slipping under the covers for warmth. 

Finding sleep was difficult, but with the way his body ached, the energy was sapped from him for the night and it was easier to sleep than it was to fight to stay awake. 

* * * 

The next morning was rough. It wasn’t just because of the stiffness in his back, or the dull pain that raked through the back of his thighs, but the many messages that had flooded his phone as he had been sleeping. 

There was only so long he could ignore them as he got ready for his day, deciding to wash up and dress in something fresher than what he had on before. As he toweled off his hair, he’d pass the mirror and suck in a breath, hickies lining his neck, the faint glow of lime green, which looked more like yellow to him, illuminating his skin. 

He’d grimace as he raised his shirt, craning his neck to get a view of his back. Heat clawed its way up into his cheeks, arms wrestling his shirt back down, a twitch in his eye. It was annoying how easily he reacted to just the  _ memory  _ of their time spent together. He was a mess and he knew it. 

That was the least of his problems he figured, as finding a way to naturally cover up the marks would be tougher to do. Makeup wouldn’t work, not that he had any, to begin with, but wearing something unusual would only draw more attention to himself, and who was to say when the glow would go away. There had to be something he could do about the glow, but it was frustrating how it had lingered for so long. At the very least, the green had begun to fade from his lips, his tongue rolling over it for a moment.

Muttering to himself, he’d retrieve a sweater to slip on over his head, bunching the hood up around his neck and inspecting how he looked. It wasn’t horrible, but the faint green lit up the underside of his chin, making him look a bit sickly. It wasn’t the greatest look, but it offered him an idea. 

Despite the promises he had made to hang out with Sapnap and Dream today, they couldn’t bug him for being sick, right? He figured they’d at least send him endless messages, but if Dream knew what was good for him, he’d back off faster than usual. 

As George palmed his phone, he’d swipe through his messages, searching for their group chat. Dream’s private messages had an unread number count of  _ forty-six _ . He was more than happy to ignore it, preparing to type a message in their group chat instead when a call from none other than _ Dream  _ himself came through. 

It was the dumbest move he had done so far, the panic that rose in his chest causing him to fumble and misclick. 

He had wanted to  _ ignore _ the damn call, not pick up.

Unfortunately, panic made for butterfingers, a curse leaving him as he dropped the device on the ground, Dream’s voice faint, but still audible as he stared at it from where he stood. 

“Hey- George, uh…” There was a hesitance as he spoke, and if they had been speaking face to face, he’d imagine the way his tongue would flick over his lips anxiously. He was just as nervous, he could tell. “Look-- about last night, listen. We don’t have to talk about it.” 

His heart sank. 

“But, I’d appreciate it if you opened the door…? I texted you a while ago, I said I was coming over to drop your jacket off. You left it at my place the other night, thought you’d want it back.” 

Why was he almost disappointed? He figured Dream would have wanted to at least say  _ something _ about it. Brag or laugh, maybe even joke about the night instead of just leaving it to silence. He would have certainly preferred them talking over it, but clearly, that wouldn’t be happening. 

“... Right, no, I’ll get the door, sorry.” Scooping up his phone, he’d press that big red button and clench his fingers around the case. His knuckles were white, breathing a bit hectic before he’d stop to take a moment to compose himself. 

_ Inhale. _

_ Exhale.  _

Just a breath was all it took. He could play it off. Nothing had happened and Dream was just here to pick him up like they always had done. 

His damp hair tickled his neck as the missed spots dripped down his neck into the hood of his sweater, his footsteps light as to not alert Dream he was near the entrance. Wishing he had checked his messages sooner, he’d bonk himself on the forehead with the butt of his palm, muttering reassurance to himself as he approached the door. 

Face to face with the knob, he’d feel his gut twist as he gripped it. 

“Actually- could you just leave it there please? I’ll just pick it up later. I’m not feeling too good and I don’t want you to catch what I’ve got.” Calling it out through the door wasn’t the most mature way to handle things, but it was easier than facing him right now. 

“What? George. You can’t be serious, it’s super gross out here. There’s like... dirt and stuff, just open the door, I’ll hand it to you and leave, okay? I promise-” 

He’d bite his lip, head bobbing side to side as he thought it over. “Mmm… n-no. I don’t think so. Just leave it.” 

“ _ George. _ ”

“What!” 

“Just open the door! You don’t even have to open it all the way, don’t be weird about it!” 

“I’m not being  _ weird _ ,” he’d counter, brows furrowing in annoyance. “You’re the one acting all weird about it. Just leave it outside, it’s not a big deal!” 

He could hear him scoff from outside. It  _ almost _ would have made him laugh had their situation not been what it was. It would have been typical teasing had it not been for the awkwardness last night. 

For a moment he’d recall the hot breath down his back, the heat of skin against his own- 

_ God _ , he  _ had _ to snap out of it.

As fun as ignoring his problems would have been, he knew he’d have to face Dream  _ eventually _ . It was for the best to get it over with now that the opportunity had presented itself to him. How hard could it be? 

George hadn’t even realized the silence that had settled over them until he finally spoke. “ _ Fine _ .” He’d open the door, head hanging low, focused more on the jacket clutched in Dream’s gloved hands.

“ _ Thank you. _ God, that wasn’t that hard was it?” Dream spoke with genuine relief in his tone, a certain something coiling around him, his energy… different. Though he didn’t want to dare to look at anything more than his jacket, it was hard to not notice the tension that he held in his body. 

“George…?” The softness with which he had said it startled him. Raising his eyes, he’d meet that stupid mask, Dream’s lips the only part of him that was visible. The light armor he constantly wore over that hoodie of his only made him look fiercer than he was speaking. 

Oh.  _ He was down bad. _

It seemed he wasn’t the only one either, a shoe now through his door, the taller form pushing in past the frame.  _ What a liar he is _ , George thought as Dream intruded into his home. The door was shut behind him, his poor jacket clenched between two pairs of hands as it was handed off to him.

“You can let go now.” There wasn’t much defiance in his voice, no desire to shoo him away or wrestle his jacket out of his hands. If anything it was a means to pull him closer if he so wished. Which he  _ didn’t. _ At least, he thought so. 

The way he could feel Dream’s eyes on him past the mask made his heart race, his neck erupting with warmth. He’d purse his lips and gingerly pluck the other’s fingers away. Taking a step back to retreat before they intruded on each other’s personal space, George would clear his throat. 

“I’m not going to hang out today, I’m  _ really _ not feeling well, and-” He was cut off before he could continue, a hand caressing the side of his neck, the fabric of his hood tugged aside. A shuddering sigh left him as he glanced away, the leather of Dream’s glove ensuring their contact wouldn’t leave a mark. It was why it had taken them so long to notice in the first place. 

Those damned gloves. 

“I think you should. I doubt anyone is going to notice, besides, it’ll be gone soon. Trust me. You could maybe try covering up a bit more-” 

“But that’d be  _ weird _ , you already know how Sapnap is, alright? I’m not going.” It was difficult to keep the firmness in his voice as Dream began to drag his thumb along the curve of his jaw, gingerly tracing it under his lip. 

He’d suck in a breath, anticipation creeping in. He  _ wanted _ more than just that ghosting touch,  _ needed _ something more substantial. It burned him up at his very core. They crept closer and closer towards each other like magnets, drawn together without a word, the silence filled with his traitorous heart pumping blood past his ears.

Before they could meet, a ringtone would bring them both back to the rest of the world, the two of them stumbling in their motion as they parted. He swore he could hear the faintest curse leave Dream as he whipped his phone up to his ear, an irritated Sapnap on the other end. 

The call was both a relief and an annoyance. It was poor timing, sure, but it kept George out of more trouble! 

Pacing about, he’d finally focus on the fabric stretched thin between his hands, shoulders rolling back as he found a new objective. Put his jacket away. 

Escaping the dangerous downstairs, he’d retreat up into his room, fiddling with the coathangers in his closet, finding one that was empty to slip the fabric onto. Hanging it up and doing something as menial as putting a jacket away helped to clear his head and calm his nerves. They weren’t going to do a  _ thing _ together. He couldn’t allow it. They’d gone down the rabbit hole, but he was still clinging to the edge of it, there was a chance yet he could climb his way out and never think of this again. They could be  _ normal _ , just like they always were. Just the three of them taking on the world together. There wasn’t a need for romance and there never had been. 

Once he was sure he’d be able to face him without any unnecessary tension, he’d roll his shoulders back, take a deep breath and prepare himself. He had a clear enough plan, all it consisted of was marching back down there, telling Dream he wasn’t going to hang out today, and then get him to leave. It was an impossibly simple plan, and it wasn’t like he didn’t need a break either. What better time to ask for one when you’re trying to avoid your best friend with whom you had slept with too? It was just all too perfectly coincidental. It would also be a bonus to avoid Dream at the moment. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle it for much longer. Whatever energy was bred between them, he couldn’t let it dictate their relationship. 

Things just needed to return to normal. Be what they were before this whole mess had happened. It was a straight shot to refuse him and say no, there was no way he’d miss. After taking a few more moments to prepare himself, he’d head to the door.

Unfortunately, there was absolutely no way he was leaving his room, his unexpected visitor standing in the way. That empty faced mask of his would smile down at him, George’s eyes dropping to his exposed lips yet again. It was a habit he had picked up ages ago. It was better to see him speak, he had figured, than to stare at that cheeky smile. 

“ _ George,” _ he’d begin again, a stubbornness that was so particular to Dream bleeding through into his tone. He was annoyed. “I know I said we shouldn’t talk about it, but I seriously can’t just leave without  _ one _ kiss. Please.” 

It was a startling request, one that he hadn’t been prepared for. They knew what they were meant to be for each other. Soulmates. It wasn’t a question, and it wasn’t something to ponder over, but they both knew they didn’t want that. Not like this. 

It was important to preserve the dynamic they always had, right? 

So why was it so much easier for George to just nod his head? The beginnings of a _yes_ were poised and ready to spill from his mouth. The words wouldn’t even have the time to escape him, Dream leaning in to steal them before they were uttered. George’s hands found the front of his armor and tugged, Dream more than happy to oblige. Like putty in his hands, he’d lead the larger man to his bed, his weight comfortably setting over George as he pinned him. 

Selfish and needy kisses were exchanged as they held on tightly to each other, a whine escaping him as Dream’s lips teased at the hickies he had gifted him last night. 

He felt starved and insatiable as his fingers dug into the netherite plate, not leaving a single scratch against it, but alerting Dream with some pressure that he wanted  _ more _ . More than he should be asking for, more than he could have possibly handled. He felt like a mess and didn’t know when he should stop. Soon, he figured? 

Eventually. 

Dream was halfway through inching his gloved fingers up George’s sweater before his phone rang again, Sapnap once again on the line. 

“ _ What?”  _ Dream spoke through grit teeth, trying to keep his cool as he straightened himself back out, a knee nudging George’s legs apart idly. It made him flush as he watched, a lump in his throat as he adjusted his glasses back over his eyes. They had shifted while they were kissing. 

“ _ Dude, literally WHERE. ARE. YOU.  _ You said you were going to be here with George in like ten.” Even without the speakerphone on, Sapnap's voice rang true and clear. 

“I’m  _ getting _ him, he said he wasn’t feeling good though, so he’s probably not gonna make it. Gimme like, another half hour, I forgot something I had to do so--”   
“ _ Seriously? _ Look, I don’t care if you don’t want to hang out, but you can just say so, man.” 

Dream sighed, frustration welling up in his chest as he briskly removed his mask, rubbing his finger along his temples. “No,  _ no _ . I  _ do. _ I’ll be there. Just- nevermind. No. Okay. I’ll be there.”

It was a curious little look George gave him, Sapnap seeming fine with the answer he had been provided. Once the two had hung up, Dream would pause, as if considering his options. 

“You can go, it’s fine. I don’t think we should go any further than this anyway- you’ve got blue all over your lips.” 

He’d watch as Dream brought his fingers up to feel the area as if he could even feel it through those thick gloves. “I’ll just wear my other mask.” 

“Right, and by 'other' mask, you mean the way you can freakily shapeshift your head into that floaty orb thing?” 

“Bingo.” 

Rolling his eyes, George would prop himself up onto his elbows, shutting his legs together shyly. “Well. You’d better get going then. Sapnap's not gonna like it if you bail on him.” 

“I’m not going to bail on him. But I can’t just bail on you either.” There was a slyness in his tone that insinuated something much more sultry. 

“What do you mean?” It was confusing, but after a moment of hesitation, he’d realize how obviously hard he was. “ _ Oh. _ ” 

“I’ll make it quick, yeah?” Dream was already moving, nudging George onto his back once more. 

“Wh- Hey! No! Dream!” He’d whine and push against his chest, a gasp cutting him off as he felt that knee between his thighs once more. He didn’t think it was healthy to feel such a heat dance along his shoulders and his neck, his face no doubt a lovely shade judging by the mirthful look in those hungry eyes that loomed over him. 

“ _ Please, George. _ Just this once let me help you out here, I  _ promise _ , we won’t ever do this again. Swear on my  _ life. _ ” It was a rather empty promise considering that they all had three… but he’d take it. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t  _ want _ the help anyway. 

His answer left him softly as he wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, George pulling it down to bashfully whisper it in his ear. 

“ _ Fine. _ Just this once…” 

He could feel the way Dream smiled, it was wide and pleased, a smugness lingering behind it all no doubt. With that, he’d let himself be eaten up by the man who should be his soulmate, a few extra minutes more stolen before Dream would finally leave him. 

George would sit there in bed, admiring the neon tinge that lingered against him. A tired bliss washed over him as he traced certain marks. His attention was broken as his phone buzzed with a new message. 

It was Sapnap. 

_ Get your ass over here right now. I don’t care if you’re sick. _

_ We’re an odd number of hunters ‘cause of you. _

_ Bad, Ant, and I are all pissed, c’mon.  _

He had his doubts that anyone but him was upset, but he’d get up and inspect himself. There was absolutely no way he could get away with looking like this. Still. Had he known it was for a manhunt, he would have never slept with Dream today. 

“Awful…” He’d mutter it under his breath before heading off to shower for the second time today. 

  
  



End file.
